Various types of neck dusters are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a neck duster with a disposable bristle attachment including a tapered cylindrical handle having a closed top end and an open bottom end. What has been further needed is a bottom handle covering attached to the bottom end of the handle, a top handle covering attached to the top end of the handle, and at least one disposable bristle attachment including a disc-shaped base plate and a plurality of bristles. Lastly, what has been needed is an aperture disposed through each of the top end of the handle and the top handle covering, with an upper hook of a pair of hooks disposed on a lower surface of the base plate and a lower hook of the pair of hooks disposed within the handle proximal the top end and attached to a spring-loaded locking mechanism. The upper hook is removably disposable through the aperture and engageable with the lower hook, and a locking release control is configured to disengage the upper hook from the lower hook. The neck duster with a disposable bristle attachment thus prevents the often common and unsanitary reuse of a neck duster between clients at a barbershop by allowing the disposable bristle attachment to be easily removed and replaced between clients.